Natal em preto e dourado
by By Minerva
Summary: Sirius Black estava conformado com mais um natal melancólico e solitário. Só não contava que um acontecimento inesperado mudasse sua noite e sua vida de maneira extraordinária. Ship: Sirius/Narcisa


_N/A: _Bom, isso é uma pequena loucura que simplismente "brotou" na minha mente insana diante de uma proposta de challenge oneshot do Fórum Grimmauld. Espero que gostem e _Reviews. Obrigada !

* * *

_

_Uma primeira nota sobre as coisas de natal_

_A neve embaçava os vidros das janelas já foscas de poeira antiga. Em seu quarto, de poucas velas, Sirius Black observava uma legião de trouxas em frente ao Largo Grimmauld, nº12, na "Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa da Família Black". Todos andavam apressadamente, rua acima, rua abaixo. Nos braços, uma infinidade de embrulhos e caixas. Coisas brilhantes, coisas coloridas, coisas de natal. _

Sirius Black nunca teve paciência para o natal.

Parentes distantes enchendo a casa. Competição pelo melhor presente. Sua mãe, o dia todo aos gritos com os elfos domésticos na cozinha. Mesa farta. Muito vinho, pratos requintados, tilintar de taças de cristal. Sangue puro, pessoas falsas, sorrisos frios, olhares distantes.

Era esse o detestável natal da nobre família Black. Quatorze anos preso em Azkaban fizeram Sirius Black sentir saudades do natal em sua velha casa, com sua esnobe família. Com seus olhos perdidos entre as cortinas negras corroídas pelo tempo, ele desejava cada insuportável membro de sua família de volta nem que fosse por uma noite apenas. Só mais um natal.

Após sua fuga da prisão, seus dias na antiga casa eram, quase sempre, solitários. Amigos, prudentes, o visitavam rapidamente para não levantar suspeitas. No mais tinha de se contentar com o som das tábuas rangendo sob seus passos, com os estalos da velhice da casa e com os resmungos e lamentações de seu velho elfo doméstico, Monstro. Nos últimos dias, o lugar preferido de Sirius era a biblioteca do casarão.

_Nota sobre a velha biblioteca:_

_Monstro levava lanches para Sirius de manhã e à tarde sempre resmungando e reclamando o fato de ter que servir a Sirius a quem considerava indigno de viver na casa de sua "nobre senhora Black". A biblioteca era ampla cheia de estantes de madeira negra e grandes armários de mesma cor com serpentes talhadas em suas portas. Ao fundo da sala havia uma mesa retangular com as pernas em forma de imponentes serpentes negras de madeira e logo atrás uma poltrona de couro preto com o brasão da família Black no encosto. Ao centro, havia um enorme tapete de cor vinho e preto, mas o tempo já não permitia mais que se distinguisse o que estava estampado ali, pois estava encardido e rasgado nas laterais. No teto, pendia um pomposo candelabro com centenas de gotas de cristal brilhando em meio às teias de aranha denunciando um passado de luxo e glória que estava entregue á decadência implacável do tempo. Centenas de livros, a maioria de capas pretas com inscrições prateadas, se amontoavam nas velhas estantes e Sirius já havia perdido as contas de quantos lera nas últimas semanas. Leu velhos e divertidos romances bruxos onde lindas bruxinhas conquistavam seus amados através de encantamentos que na realidade nunca existiram, aventuras gloriosas de bruxos que lutaram em guerras passadas, biografias, contos, histórias de elfos, duendes, fadas e textos sobre estudos de magia. Apesar do prazer da leitura, com o tempo as aventuras das bruxinhas apaixonadas perdera a graça, o vinho, após o jantar, já não tinha mais o mesmo sabor e Sirius não suportava mais os sanduíches mal feitos e as frutas mal lavadas no lanche que Monstro servia. _

Monstro interrompe os pensamentos de Sirius.

- O que vai querer para a ceia, senhor?

- Nada.

Responde Sirius sem tirar os olhos da pequena multidão e suas coisas de natal.

Os últimos raios solares extinguem-se vencidos pela neve, vencidos pela noite. Uma lua pálida surge no horizonte noturno. É noite de natal, nem a lua quer ficar escondida, solitária.

Sirius toma um longo banho. Esquece seu corpo na antiga banheira com pés de serpentes douradas. Chega a adormecer. Penteia os cabelos que lhe caiam pelos ombros. Faz a barba. Vesti-se de preto. Calça e blusa. Algumas das poucas peças de roupas em bom estado que encontra no armário. Perfuma-se.

Para quem?

Apenas para mim.

Desce as escadas vai até o antigo porão. Escuridão total.

- Lummus !

Luz na ponta da varinha. Olhos atentos procuram por uma garrafa de vinho em meio às cortinas de teia de aranha. Pergaminhos amarelados, quadros quebrados, livros destroçados por fadas mordentes e antiguíssimos álbuns de retratados que insistem num passado de glória da família Black. Nobreza, pureza de sangue.

Lá está, descansando dentro de um velho caldeirão de estanho, três grandes garrafas de vinho tinto, escuras de vinho e poeira.

Sirius sobe as escadas, senta-se na sala de estar.

- Monstro?

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Ascenda a lareira.

- Sim...meu senhor.

O elfo obedece de pés rastejantes, resmungos escapando-lhe da garganta contraída.

- Agora sente-se.

- Senhor?

- Sente-se, Monstro.

O velho elfo ajeita seu avental esfarrapado e senta-se numa poltrona diante da lareira, de frente para seu senhor que tem duas taças de cristal nas mãos. Enche as duas, entrega uma a Monstro.

- Feliz Natal, Monstro, Sirius ergue a taça.

Mostro, perplexo, de pé sobre o tapete, olha para os lados como quem acabara de chegar a um planeta estranho. Taça de vinho tinto em uma mão, a outra, aperta a barra do avental.

- Falou comigo, senhor?

Claro seu elfo estúpido. Acaso há mais alguém aqui?

- Sim, Monstro. Vamos brindar esse natal. Só temos um ao outro nesta noite, não é?

- Sim, meu senhor.

Taça erguida timidamente por uma mão de elfo.

Tilintar de cristais.

- Feliz na-natal, Sirius Black, senhor.

- Para você também.

A lenha crepita na lareira. A primeira garrafa já está vazia. Sirius abre a segunda.

_Nota descritiva sobre a antiga sala_

_Penumbra. Luz fraca de algumas poucas velas, Sirius Black de olhos vidrados no fogo da lareira. Na poltrona em frente, um elfo embriagado, dorme, taça de cristal tombada sobre o tapete encardido. Não há árvore, não há bolas coloridas, nem luzinhas piscantes, nem presentes, nem gente, nem família e, à mesa, apenas um vaso de cristal com meia dúzia de flores murchas de cor indefinida._

Metade da segunda garrafa. O elfo de olhos semicerrados se levanta.

- Algo mais, meu senhor?

- Não. Pode ir.

Um estardalhaço na cozinha. O elfo, tonto, derruba alguma coisa que se parte em alguns pedaços.

Na sala, Sirius adormece. Perde a luta contra o sono. Tenta manter os olhos pestanejantes abertos, realmente é vencido. Mais uma taça tomba sobre o tapete. Ele não ouviu o baquezinho surdo.

Explosão na lareira. Impossível não ouvir.

Sirius salta da poltrona com a varinha em punho. Seus pés esmagam a taça sobre o tapete. Em meio a uma cortina de fumaça verde-esmeralda surge um vulto encapuzado. Sirius dá alguns passos inseguros para trás. O vulto avança lentamente. O vulto pára diante dele. Sua mente projeta a imagem de sua antiga cela na prisão de Azkaban.

Eles me encontraram, esses malditos!

Seu coração dispara, seu corpo se paralisa de pavor e seus lábios aguardam pelo beijo gélido e mortal.

A luz é pouca, é fraca. Algumas velas já estão no fim. Mãos pálidas com belos anéis e unhas tingidas de vermelho pousam sobre o capuz negro e o empurram para trás lentamente.

_Uma nota a respeito do rosto sob o capuz_

_Mulher. Cabelos dourados. Olhos imensamente azuis e penetrantes. E seria admiravelmente bonita se não houvesse em seu rosto uma expressão de que tem algo fedendo embaixo de seu nariz. Nome? Narcisa Black Malfoy._

O ar aprisionado nos pulmões de Sirius finalmente sai rapidamente. O corpo, paralisado, se permite a uma certa leveza. Os lábios até se descontraem.

- Narcisa?

- Surpreso?

- Não deveria estar com seu marido e filho ceando com talheres de ouro e prata e se congratulando por terem o sangue mais puro do mundo?

Sarcasmo nos olhos cinzas de Sirius.

Narcisa olha à sua volta como se realmente houvesse um animal morto embaixo de seu nariz arrebitado.

- Decadência e uma taça quebrada. É isso o seu natal? Uma ceia com dementadores deve ser melhor que isso.

- O que você quer?

- Bem, Draco está dormindo e Lucius não vai acordar enquanto houver Uísque de fogo correndo por suas veias. Soube de sua fuga e aproveitei a oportunidade para vir aqui pegar algo que quero.

- E o que seria, minha cara prima? Pergunta Sirius ascendendo algumas velas com a ponta da varinha.

- Você.

Você.

Apenas isso. Dito com a displicência de quem sempre tem o que quer, bastando apenas desejar, estender a mão e pegar.

- E como pretende conseguir isso? Ele perguntou cruzando os braços. Irônico.

- Não preciso conseguir. Eu já o tenho.

E o que te faz ter tanta certeza disso?

- Isso.

_Uma nota explicativa acerca do "isso"._

_Narcisa abre o sobretudo negro. A peça escorrega lentamente pelo seu corpo até posar sobre seus pés escondendo suas sandálias pretas de salto alto com pedrinhas de cristal. O ato revela um corpo elegante. A lingerie negra contrasta com a pele alva. Os pés dispensam o sobretudo sobre eles amontoado e se dirigem a Sirius._

Sorrisinho nervoso.

- É muita pretensão. Você realmente acha que...

Ele não pode completar. Encontra-se, então, impossibilitado de falar. Está amordaçado pelos lábios dela.

Ele retira seus lábios dos lábios de Narcisa.

- Não sou seu objeto, Nar...

É calado novamente.

O beijo é mais intenso. Além dos lábios, ela movimenta as mãos que deslizam pelas costas dele. Uma delas escapa até a nuca massageando-lhe os cabelos. Sirius tenta resistir, mas seu corpo não obedece aos comandos de sua mente.

É um beijo.

É insano.

Ele odiava aquela mulher, remanescência de um passado que ele queria esquecer. Família Black nos tempos de arrogância e glória.

Então porque está ali, permitindo que ela o toque, explore seu corpo sem a menor cerimônia, sem consentimento. Talvez sua carência. Sua falta de alguém. Azkaban. Solidão a ponto de fazê-lo sentir saudades da decadência dos natais da família Black, regado a vinho e soberba.

O corpo de Sirius foge ao seu controle. Um turbilhão de sensações o invade por inteiro. Calor, arrepios, sufocamento que ele não luta para se livrar. As mãos ágeis de Narcisa não lhe dão trégua, deslizam lentamente pelas costas dele e voltam a pousar na nuca. As mãos dela desistem bruscamente das costas de Sirius. Vão para os botões da camisa. Desabotoam um por um. A camisa aberta revela o peito dele. Pele pálida. Cicatrizes, marcas de seu passado na prisão. As mãos alvas da mulher se abrigam no calor do peito dele. Não há mais como esconder. Narcisa percebe, o coração de Sirius delata suas reações pulsando forte dentro do peito.

Narcisa pousa seus lábios no pescoço dele. Beijos suaves, quentes. O perfume dele lhe invade as narinas fazendo-a desejá-lo ainda mais. Um rastro de batom vermelho marca a pele de Sirius até a orelha onde ela introduz a ponta de sua língua. Um arrepio delator percorre o corpo dele. As pernas perdem a sustentação. Ela descobre o ponto fraco de Sirius. Não há mais como lutar, negar-se, fugir. Ela percebe as pernas dele fraquejando. O faz ajoelhar-se. Ajoelha-se também, beija-o sem trégua. Inclina com suavidade o corpo dele até que chegue ao chão. Prostra-se sobre ele. Está completamente dominado. Vulnerável.

Narcisa lhe tira a camisa. Apenas os lábios dela cobrem o tronco de Sirius. Lentamente ela faz e refaz sua trilha de beijos. Torturadora. Ela sabe onde Sirius quer que ela chegue mas, ela persiste refazendo o caminho. Quando se cansa de brincar com o desejo dele, quando o corpo dele a implora, ela finalmente desabotoa a calça, abaixando-a até os joelhos. Os cabelos dourados de Narcisa roçam as coxas e barriga de Sirius. Beijos quentes, úmidos. O corpo dele pulsa de desejo. Está rijo.

Os lábios de Narcisa finalmente encontram o maior ponto de prazer do corpo do homem que tem em seus braços. Ele geme, se contorce. Reencontra sensações que há muito tempo não dispõe, nem em seus momentos de prazer íntimo e solitário, sem calor, sem outro alguém.

- Maldita!

Ele murmura em meio a seus delírios de prazer.

Ela sabe que é fácil dominar um homem que passou quatorze anos na prisão, sem calor de um toque feminino. Conhece suas armas. Sabe como usá-las.

Suor, calor, o corpo lateja de desejo. O rosto de Sirius se contrai de prazer envolto nas muitas sombras que bruxulam sob a luz fosca das velas. A madeira crepita na lareira, parece acompanhar a intensidade do calor dos dois corpos. Corpos intensos, fogo intenso.

Subitamente, Sirius se levanta. Peito arfando. Rosto corado. A luz avermelhada da lareira reflete na pele molhada de suor. Ele deita Narcisa sobre o tapete, com gentileza, cheio de desejo. Ele também pode dominar e quer mostrar isso a ela. Ele também a fará implorar. Torturá-la de desejo como ela fez com ele. Sim, ele podia. E o faz. Ela geme ao toque dos lábios dele nos seios alvos. Barriga. Virilha. Também refez várias vezes sua trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela, adiando o encontro de seus lábios com o maior ponto de prazer daquele corpo feminino. Vingativo. Ela também terá que implorar. Ele também é um Black. Nada ficará em pune, ela devia saber disso. Talvez ela o tenha subestimado propositalmente. Queria aquela revanche. Sabia que seria prazer intenso. Valeria à pena provocá-lo, instigá-lo.

Então, se entregam. Prazer a dois. Intensidade. Ela o desejava. Ele desejava uma mulher.

Eles se completaram uma vez. E pela segunda vez. E pela terceira vez dentro da banheira com pés de serpentes douradas. Narcisa só queria um banho. Não podia chegar em casa suada, com o cheiro de Sirius Black exalando de sua pele. Mas, ela não consegue afastar-se dele para apagar de seu corpo os vestígios do adultério. Possuíram-se novamente, ali mesmo, dentro da banheira transbordando de água, de prazer. Beijaram-se com os corpos submersos na água.

Beijaram-se muitas vezes mais sob a chuva, sob a neve, sob a lua.

Monstro não voltou a se embriagar com vinho. A mansão da família Black era impossível para eles. Mas, o desejo era mais forte, sempre encontrava caminhos, soluções, lugares.

_Nota acerca de becos, árvores e um túmulo:_

_Entregaram-se ao desejo em becos escuros, em qualquer canto deserto da cidade. Sob árvores, sobre a grama. Numa madrugada de verão, até sobre um túmulo de mármore negro, em um antigo cemitério, nos arredores da cidade. Uma estátua pálida, de nariz carcomido, contemplou serenamente o ato de prazer com seus olhos vazios e sem expressão. Prazer mórbido. Juraram nunca mais voltar lá._

Todas às vezes, a cada vez, juravam um para outro que seria a última.

_Os argumentos_

_- Eu sou casada. Se Lucius descobrir..._

_- Eu sou procurado por dementadores. Me matam se me pegam aqui._

Pobres argumentos! Que podem eles contra dois corpos cheios de desejos, sedentos de prazer para além da razão humana? Paixão.

_Uma última nota sobre paixão e desejo:_

_A paixão e o desejo poderiam levá-los ao fim de suas vidas. Os riscos eram grandes de mais. O preço, muito alto. Mas, cada beijo, cada toque, cada pequena aventura, valia o risco. Sempre._

_§§§ FIM §§§_

* * *


End file.
